


Anticipation

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: Sonny was alight with anticipation; he literally had goosebumps. He made his way up the stairs, two at a time, too full of nervous energy to bother with the lift. It had been a long day, with the last hour seeming to stretch on forever with the promise of what was to come.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> Alternate title: Tube Of Lube
> 
> Written for the lovely barbaesparza for her birthday!!! You're amazing and I hope you have a fantastic day.
> 
> Thanks to tobeconspicuous for the beta!

Sonny was alight with anticipation; he literally had goosebumps. He made his way up the stairs, two at a time, too full of nervous energy to bother with the lift. It had been a long day, with the last hour seeming to stretch on forever with the promise of what was to come.

 

Just before 8 pm Rafael had sent him a text explicitly detailing exactly what he was doing to himself while he waited for Sonny to come home, knowing full well the detective had another hour left of his shift, with a 20-minute drive to Rafael’s if traffic was good. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not visibly react while sitting in the car next to Amanda on their drive back to the station.

 

His fingers itched, running along the edge of the key as he lengthened his strides down the seemingly never-ending hallway to Rafael’s apartment.

 

Sonny took a deep, steadying breath, his cock already half-hard with want as he unlocked the door and made his way into Rafael’s apartment, dumping his belongings on the dining table-cum-desk. A shiver ran down his spine as he loosened his tie, inching closer to Rafael’s room. He could see the dim light from the bedside lamp from under the door before he pushed it open.

 

His breath caught in his throat, more in anticipation of what was waiting for him than anything else, before he huffed out a disappointed sigh, his entire body deflating, aside from his cock, which suddenly felt uncomfortably hard in his trousers.

 

Despite the disappointment coursing through his body, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. Rafael was sprawled out on his stomach, his body rising and falling with deep, even breaths, the dark red satin sheets covering his feet and nothing more. Even with the tube of lube still lightly clutched in his hand, he looked so sweet and so peaceful.

 

Sonny sighed heavily, running a hand over his face, before heading into the ensuite, shedding his clothes as he went. He thought of Rafael, the perfect mix of sinner and saint, sprawled out on that bed, as he stroked himself under the scalding hot water of the shower. He thought of Rafael opening himself up, slowly, waiting for Sonny to come home. He thought of Rafael lazily working himself, thinking of Sonny, getting himself ready for their first night together in what felt like ages. 

 

He thought of Rafael, pure perfection, as he came, biting down on his fist to avoid making any noise, a mix of bronze skin and red silk flashing behind his eyelids.

 

As he toweled himself off, his disappointment was slowly replaced with exhaustion, the day truly catching up to him as he made his way back into the bedroom. In his absence, Rafael had managed to pull part of the sheet up his body, with it pooling around his waist now, one ass cheek still on display.

 

Smiling to himself, he gently tugged the lube from his partners hand, placing it on the side table before turning the lamp off. Gently, careful not to disturb him, he pulled the sheet and duvet up to cover Rafael before he slid in behind him, pressing himself right up against the other man’s body, skin against skin, heat radiating between them, just how Sonny liked it.

 

Just as he was drifting off, he felt Rafael stir in his arms, a small groan escaping his lips as a hand came up, disentangling itself from Sonny’s hold to rub at his face.

 

Rafael groaned, twisting a little in Sonny’s arms, still disoriented. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

 

“Shh, love, go back to sleep,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Rafael’s hair.

 

Still half-asleep, Rafael did as he was told, his body resting back into Sonny’s as his breathing evened out.

 

\--

 

Sonny woke to Rafael shifting in his arms, the light pushing its way through the curtains, casting the room in a deep red glow, the harsh light of the day peeking around the edges. He breathed out deeply, smiling softly as Rafael twisted around to look at him, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered hoarsely, running his thumb along Rafael’s bicep.

 

It took Rafael a moment, a soft, dazed smile planted on his face as he looked at Sonny, running his hand lightly up and down Sonny’s side. He knew he would never get used to this; never get used to Rafael looking at him like this, like he was the only thing that mattered. Every time he caught a soft look that was reserved for him and him alone, he felt his heart grow ten times larger.

 

Slowly, Rafael’s smile fell from his lips, his eyes focussing properly as his actions stilled.

 

“I fell asleep,” Rafael said quietly, lips tugging downwards as his brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah,” Sonny said with a shrug, pushing his hair back off his forehead as he leaned back out of Rafael’s space a little.

 

“You should have woken me.”

 

“Nah,” he said with a laugh. “You looked too peaceful.”

 

“I tried to stay awake,” Rafael pouted.

 

“I know you did,” Sonny said with a small laugh. “You were still holding the lube when I got home, ass out on show for me.”

 

A small blush spread across Rafael's cheeks as an almost shy smile formed on his lips.

 

“You looked so good,” Sonny practically purred, leaning in to capture Rafael’s lips with his own, tugging on the bottom lip lightly with his teeth.

 

“If you’d come home earlier…” Rafael trailed off, running a hand through Sonny’s hair, giving it a light pull before cupping the back of his head.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Sonny growled, nipping at Rafael’s earlobe before working his way down his neck.

 

“I bet you couldn’t.” 

 

Rafael’s breath hitched as Sonny bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to redden the skin. He looked up at Rafael through his lashes, licking his lips before capturing Rafael’s in his own once more.

 

“You can make it up to me,” he whispered against Rafael’s mouth.

 

He breathed out a sigh as Rafael slid under the covers, nipping and sucking his way down his chest.

 

“Oh, trust me, I will.”

 


End file.
